onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode of East Blue
～ルフィと4人の仲間の大冒険～ | Romaji = Episōdo obu Īsuto Burū: Rufi to Yo-nin no Nakama no Dai-bōken | Airdate = August 26, 2017 | English = | Airdate_Funi = | Opening = | Ending = | Screen = Tomohiro Nakayama | Art = Masayuki Sato | Ad = Masayuki Sato | Ed = Takashi Ōtsuka | chapter = East Blue Saga | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = | rating = | rank = }} Episode of East Blue: Luffy and His Four Crewmates' Great Adventure is a TV Special of the ''One Piece'' anime. It is an abridged retelling of the first five Straw Hat Pirates' development during East Blue Saga. Short Summary As the Straw Hat Pirates prepare to leave East Blue and enter the Grand Line, each of them reminisce about his journey to that point as they reaffirm their dreams. Long Summary At sea, during a storm, the Straw Hats spot the lighthouse signaling the way to the Grand Line. To celebrate, Sanji takes out a barrel as each of them take their place around it, and declare their vows and dreams. Episode of Luffy The story of Monkey D. Luffy starting from his childhood of Foosha Village, his friendship with Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates, the incident with Higuma, and the bestowing of the Straw Hat to the new era, until Luffy departure to start his adventure to become the "The Pirate King". Episode of Zoro The story of Roronoa Zoro as he is imprisoned on the 153rd Branch by Helmeppo and Captain Morgan, including the oath he made to his friend and rival, his recruitment by Luffy to the Straw Hat Pirates, and his encounter and defeat by Dracule Mihawk prompting him to renew his oath to his Captain to become the "Greatest Swordsman in the World". Episode of Usopp The story of Usopp as the prankster of Syrup Village and his friendship with Kaya, much to the chagrin of her butler Klahadore, his encounter with the Straw Hat Pirates, their attempt to stop the takeover by the Black Cat Pirates, and his recruitment to the Straw Hats in his journey to become a "Brave Warrior of the Sea". Episode of Sanji The story of Sanji the sous chef of the Baratie during the assault of the Krieg Pirates, the tale of his fateful encounter with Zeff, and his recruitment to the Straw Hats to fulfill his dream to find the "All Blue". Episode of Nami The story of Nami the thief and her first encounter with Luffy in Orange Town, her leaving the Straw Hat Pirates on the Baratie, her past in Cocoyasi Village with her adoptive mother and sister, the arrival and her recruitment into the Arlong Pirates and their fall, freeing the island, and her official recruitment to the Straw Hats to achieve her quest to draw a "Map of the Entire World". Encore Returning to the beginning of the special, the Straw Hat Pirates break open the barrel as a narration of their adventures yet to came is heard. During the credits images of their future crewmates, and Luffy's brothers are shown: *Chopper practicing his skills under Kureha. *Nico Robin follows Crocodile out of Rain Dinners as the citizens of Rainbase cheer for them. *Franky rescue some of his gang members after they were attacked. *Brook is standing alone on the wreckage of the Rumbar Pirates ship in the Florian Triangle. *Sabo, Koala, and Hack steal some secret files from an unknown organization. *Ace on his Striker saves some fishermen from a shark. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes General *This special is devised by each of the stories for the first five Straw Hat Pirates during the East Blue Saga instead of chronologically. Thus, some of events that occurred during the Syrup Village Arc are shown before the events of the Orange Town Arc and after the Baratie Arc. *Every arc of the East Blue Saga is shown in the special, though some extremely minimaly: **The scene after Luffy beat the Superhuman Domingos, during the Episode of Nami section is from the Orange Town Arc. **The scene at the beginning and closing of the special with the Straw Hat Pirates spotting the lighthouse at the entrance to the Grand Line is from the Loguetown Arc. Episode of Luffy *This is the third time the events of the Romance Dawn Arc was animated. The first was the anime adaptation and the second was the Episode of Luffy special. **This is however only the second time the origin of Luffy's scar was shown, as it was censored in the anime adaptation. Episode of Zoro *This part is split between Zoro's introduction from the Romance Dawn Arc and his battle against Dracule Mihawk from the Baratie Arc, Making it the only section comprised of two separate arcs. Episode of Usopp *This special shows Mornin, the mayor of Syrup Village, for the first time since the manga. *Episode of Usopp is the only section in which the title character's childhood is not shown. Episode of Sanji *Although not directly stated, Zeff is implied to have eaten his own leg as in the manga. In the anime adaptations of the flashback in Episode 26 and Episode 801, the events were censored so that Zeff cuts off his leg when it gets caught in wreckage while diving to save Sanji. However, in Episode of East Blue, these scenes are not shown nor recalled by Sanji. Instead, Sanji simply leaves his sentence incomplete when he sees that Zeff has lost a leg, rather than explicitly asking if he ate it. Episode of Nami *This is the third time the events of the Arlong Park Arc was animated. The first was the anime adaptation and the second was the Episode of Nami special. *Nami's section shows a single scene from the Orange Town Arc, her first encounter with Luffy. *This is the first accurate anime portrayal of Bell-mère's death scene. *Nami stabbing her hand when pretending to kill Usopp was left out and as a result, she has no stab wound on her hand. *In this special, there is no flashback where Bell-mère decides to adopt Nami and Nojiko. Arc Navigation Site Navigation ru:Эпизод Ист Блю Category:Specials Category:Episodes Written by Tomohiro Nakayama Category:Episodes Art Directed by Masayuki Sato Category:Episodes Directed by Takashi Ōtsuka